Veritas II – A New Tomorrow
by carlobisda
Summary: What I envisioned to be what is happening, 5 years, after the end of the original Veritas series.
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 01**

5 years have passed since destruction of the Reunion and its' affiliates; where in Vera's claim to become the recognized sole leader of the Heaven Riches faction, she slaughtered most of the students in the school as a token of good faith towards the masters of the traditional martial artist, where Gangryong finally received his masters last gift from Yuri Linus in which he promptly used to challenge Vera as the school burned down in the background.

In which from their very actions, the consequence has shaken the people that was affected from this event, and the very roots of Murim itself.

While the old principles of the traditional martial artist of Murim has started to return to the old ways. the old wounds from the past still linger and for the sake of everyones' veritas. will need to be dealt with sooner or later – so that the new tomorrow will truly start.

**PART I**

Deep inside a mountain side forest, a lone figure stands, waiting in front of a secluded cave.

"How long is he going to take in there, he was supposed to be out days ago?" Honse yawned as he played around with the fire he started, hoping to cook some fish and tofu for the man he is waiting for.

Honse looks a little weary, in comparison to the days 5 years ago. He didn't take the loss of Rud very gracefully as he lost Guesong within the same year. While his mind is still determined to finish what they started and beat Vera in her own game, losing friends like that has made his weary of life - he knows he can never go back into the Murim as a traditional martial artist but he still wants to accomplish this last thing.

The man he is waiting for, took a very different route than he did. He became a man obsessed on beating Vera, he lives and breath the goal of defeating and destroying Vera and her plans. During these past 5 years, all he did was harass and try to destroy any martial artist who sided with Vera to the point where he killed everyone in his sect so that only he can achieve his arts forbidden strength - he has spent the last year inside this cave so that has can master "Spirit Contact" ultimate technique.

Speaking of the devil himself...

Jeeha came out of the cave, still looking quite the same, but his eyes were never the same since Rud sacrificed himself for their lives on Veras' command. Madness and angered swirled within, never knowing when the urge to destroy will overcome him.  
Honse weakly smiled and greeted him with a tofu on hand.

"What? Am I a prisoner coming out of his sentence?" Jeeha asks, eyeing the tofu on Honse hand.

"Might as well be." Honse replied. "Did you manage to achieve what you wanted?"

"I didn't get to complete the technique, but I have enough of it that it will for sure destroy Vera."

"Are you going to be safe?"

"SAFE! OF course this is not going to be safe!" Jeeha snarled at Honse. "But at least I'm able to take out Vera, even if it cost me my life. I swear I'll make that little bitch pay for what she did to Rud and all of our classmates."

Honse was about to reply but thought nothing of it. Of course this wasn't going to be safe, we are talking about taking on the official head of Heavens Riches. Vera was already too strong 5 years ago and it took this much effort to finally reach an even playing field.

He has reached the pinnacle of the Anti Heavens Riches technique he was working on years ago to defeat Vera in the school election and even with that, his chances were still 50/50. Only with Jeeha learning his traditional arts succession technique that his and their chances of defeating Vera got up to at least 80%, 100% if all the variables were met on the technique.

Honse looked at Jeeha as they started to munch on the tofu while the fish crackled in the fire. Soon, they start their unfinished battle on the traditional martial arts and Vera, who is now the main head of Murim.

Who would've known that from that fateful night, 5 years ago, they would end up fighting on the side that they have sworn to fight against, that they would need to accept and fully use the help from the last of Reunions remnants so that they are able to survive in this world.

The last official word that they have heard from Reunion was from Shinra, that Yuri and Fire Dragon are trying to rebuild what's left of Reunion and are slowly trying to find survivors from that night. There has been no word about Hayato, who disappeared during that night or also Gangryong, who knocked the 2 of them out and from Shinras account, went to challenge Vera himself.

It's a daunting task overall as Yuri is not the officially recognized successor of Heavens Riches and all of the traditional arts from Murim would rather have her, and her principles disappear but they still fight on, as Honse and Jeeha has. They don't care about the re-institution of the Reunion but with their common goal of defeating Vera, they can set their issues aside just this once.  
"Jeeha, try to get some sleep. We'll get out of the mountains and meet Shinra as soon as daybreak occurs."

Jeeha looked at Honse, and stared up in the skies, his eyes flickering from the fire. He will not be able to sleep soundly until he has beaten Vera to the ground and make her feel the pain he felt when Rud took his own life in front of their eyes. He can only close his eyes and let the demons inside him torment him with the promise of her death till that day comes.

**PART II**

Vera looked out from the Heavens Riches main temple, towards the beautiful mountain side scenery and admired the view in front of her. Becoming recognized as the main successor of Heavens Riches was only a part of her plan, her main goal, to kill Yuri still eludes her to this day.

Yuri, with the help of that condescending Fire Dragon, has managed to elude the agents she has sent out to find them. Rumours has been flying around Murim that Yuri and Fire Dragon are trying to rebuild their power base so that they can re-establish a Reunion stronghold, and there are signs that the loose band of Reunion practitioners are starting to stir. Word of Yuri trying to usurp Veras power hold has reached their ears and they have slowly making their presence known within the areas controlled by Murim.

Even though Vera has managed to kill most of the students in the Reunion sponsored school, there are still some remnants that has managed to survive, from the students that were unaccounted for from the purge to the ones who have actually graduated from the school, and even though she has sent her agents to scour the lands and assassinate those survivors, it has been a slow progress. Also, her own issues of consolidating her own power inside Murim has been met with some opposition, which she is currently dealing with at the moment.

Now, she waits for that day when her dear sister will appear in front of her, so that she can finally exact her revenge she has sought for so many years now.

A figure slowly approached Vera from the back, she turned her head slowly and nodded, acknowledging the presence that was approaching.

"Zerar."

Zerar, is the successor of the original Earth Beast, he has been on Veras side since the beginning and has been a loyal servant and aide to her. Even though he was trained in the art of the Earth Beast, he was never taught the succession technique by his master, whom who was thought to have died with Lightning Tiger during the fight to the "Godhood" ritual and Yuri from achieving her goal. Thus, he is sometimes referred to as "Incomplete" Earth Beast - specially by Fire Dragon who relishes the fact.

"Mistress. We have squashed the rebellion that a small group of Reunion insurgents has tried to lead against us from the eastern provinces. Unfortunately, they were not willing to provide any information if Yuri or Fire Dragon was the cause of this."

"Is there any news regarding the task Hayato was assigned to do?"

"He is still looking for the rest of Reunion Southern Yardplay Faction regime. Along his travels, he met Mu Yong and has disposed of him. He is currently looking for Yuhwa at the moment, who has escaped from the fight but as of right now, he is currently not making any progress with that task."

"Call him back, I have some news for him regarding an issue he wanted resolve." Vera paused,

"And is there any news regarding Gangryong?"

"No mistress. We have not been able to find a single evidence of his whereabouts since he disappeared five years ago."

"Very well, you may go."

Vera again looked towards the mountain side, an odd and mixed expression filled her face as she thought of that night and that fight with Gangryong; she quickly composed herself and contemplated on the matter.

Gangryong could still be alive, and could still be searching for Yuri and Fire Dragon. The night they fought left many unanswered questions and only recently, some of the answers have come out to view the light of day. She could feel a storm brewing and she must be able to take account the many variables that could hinder her progress, Gangryong is one of them and the more time he spends in the wild; the less she is able to calculate his participation in this upcoming battle..

**PART III**

Somewhere in Seoul, a busy fast food stall is serving some hot delicious kimchee at a customer with some BBQ'ed meat on the side. The patron, who has a scraggy long'ish hair and was not dressed very well, has already consumed a couple of plates which was being cleared to make way for the new plates.

The man consumed the meal graciously, his face overflowing with joy. He looked around, a subconscious habit, to see if anyone is going to interrupt him. It looks like he is someone whose meals are always interrupted by others. Once he confirmed that no one can interrupt him, he continued to work on his meal.

A loud ruckus started to make its way to the stall. From what it looks like, gangsters were making their way in the market, going through each stall looking to collect the monthly "protection" money. They finally made their way to the fast food stall and started harassing the employees for the monthly fee.

"Jii-san, where's our money?" the gangster shouted at the old man, pulling him up from the stall.

"I'm tired of giving you money, go away." the old man shouted back.

"You're going to pay before we leave!" the gangster screamed back as he raised his fist to hit the old man.

Suddenly, his fist stopped midway in the motion. The gangster looks back and sees the bum who was eating the kimchee holding his arm with ease.

"Eh? Do you have a deathwish?" the gangster exclaimed.

"Can you let go of the old man for me, I want to order more food since I'm really hungry. I'll forgive you guys for interrupting my meal if you do that for me." the man replied.

"Forgive us, FORGIVE US? F*CK YOU, KILL HIM!" he screamed at his guys.

The rest of the guys charged at the bum. The bum looked at them, eyes filled with destructive strength that they were blown back by this unseen force. They couldn't take their eyes off him as he stared them down. It's as if they are looking at the eyes of a wild tiger, ready to tear them apart in a moments notice.

The bum looked at them closely, then focused on the gangster whose hand he is still holding. He gripped it a little harder, causing the old man to be loosened from the choke hold he was on, and then threw the boss towards his subordinates.

"As I said, I am willing to be lenient with you and your subordinates but only if you leave now. This is my area now and if you piss me off any longer...I might be so kind." he looked at the group at his feet, his eyes raged with fury, the lights flickered in the background in synch with the man in front of them.

They looked at him and instantly knew that this man was strong and that they are no match to him, they slowly stood up and bowed, walking away cautiously - hoping that they don't run into this guy ever again.

The crowd cheered and thanked the bum profusely, offering him a lifetime of free stuff. He enjoyed looking at their happy faces and was glad that he has done a good thing. He looked up in the sky in contemplation...

"Master, am I strong?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Veritas II – A New Tomorrow (A Veritas Fanfiction)**

**Episode 02**:

"The rebellion on the eastern provinces has been squashed by Vera's agents quite quickly, if I do say so myself."

"Ah, that's too bad. I was hoping to cause my little sister a bit more inconvenience than that."

"She's grown to be a quite strong opponent, must run in the family."

"That's alright. My kids are growing up to be fine martial artists. Soon, the fruits of our labour will bloom and we can finally finish what we first started."

**PART I**

A young woman slowly stirred from her slumber, she looked very fatigued - like she has been running for the most part of the day and the only reason she stopped was because her body couldn't handle it any longer. She looks too frail to begin with to manage such feat but here she is.

She slowly opened her eyes to see where ended up. It was in a cabin of sorts, glancing at the window, it looks like it was located in a forest of some sort. She could hear the fire cackling outside, it seems like she is not alone. She slowly got up and made her way to the door towards the forest. It was dark but she tried to trudge on, her strength was lacking and she slowly fell towards the ground.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her to catch her before she fell to the ground.

"Mu Yong?" the young woman weakly asked.

"Mu Yong is dead, you were the only one I could save." a man replied to her.

The young woman, Yuhwa, slowly started to recollect what had happened.

The former successor of a style called "Puppeteer" from the Southern Yardplay faction began to tear up. Mu Yong who has always been at her side and right till the end where he drew his last, dying breath, protecting her from the attack of the Northern Broad Strike successor, Hayato Kusanagi.

The pair has been on the run since the night of cleansing where Vera killed most of the students of the Reunion school, they have been avoiding her agents for quite some time, trying to figure out how they can escape soundly when they met Hayato along the travels.  
They had assumed he was on the run as well till they figured out it was the other way around, that he was hunting down Yuri Linus and Fire Dragon for Vera. At that time though, it was too late and that was the best Mu Yong can do so that Yuhwa can escape.

Yuhwa finally stopped sobbing to look up and find out who was holding her. It was Lifewisher, one of the practitioners of Southern Yardplay. He looked at her to confirm if she was ok and he gently let her down on the ground to sit. He went back to the fire and threw some more wood into it, letting it blaze harder, leaving Yuhwa alone to compose herself.

Minutes passed till Yuhwa finally managed to settle her thoughts. She stood up and joined Lifewisher near the fire. She waited a couple of minutes for her questions to settle in her head.

"I thought you died in the school?"

"Guesong bro warned us that something like this might happen, and that this was Veras' plan all along. I was chosen to become the next Topper and was told to hide and train here if something happened."

"They sent you to hide and train?"

"Yes, to use the data Guesong bro researched regarding the 7th Yardplay skill "Mirage" and apply it the the other 6 yards."

"Have you succeeded?"

"To avenger our brothers and sisters against Vera. Yes, I've completed enough..."

Yuhwa looked at Lifewisher for a moment. He was the obvious choice of becoming the next Topper when Guesong died at the hands of Vera. He wasn't as charismatic as Guesong but his strong and silent will proved a powerful enough when Southern Yardplay faction was in chaos because of the misdemeanours Guesong was causing in school. And learning and mastering the skill "Mirage", and to apply it to the other skills, he may be the most powerful Topper to date.

"How was it that Mu Yong and you were fighting Hayato?" Lifewisher asked.

"I don't know how it happened but Hayato seems to be working with Vera again. To think that he'd join their ranks after what she did to the students of Reunion."

"What did he want?"

"He was looking for the Director & Mistress Yuri, he thought we might have information about them. Mu Yong didn't like the fact that he was working with Vera and challenged him to a fight but he was too strong for the both of us."

"Did he complete Northern Broad Strike?"

Yuhwa shook her head, "I don't know. He was strong though, stronger than he was 5 years ago. He could've completed it but he doesn't have the same smell as Vera. To be honest, no one really knows how Northen Broad Strike is supposed to look or act so I can't make a comparison"

Lifewisher stared out towards the sky and nodded. He thought about the friends he left that died in the Reunion school, he thought about Guesong bro and how great he was at being Topper of the Southern Yardplay Faction, he thought that now; only him and Yuhwa are the only ones left and even with that, they don't even know if they have been abandoned and discarded by their elders.

He looked at Yuhwa and how fragile she looked now that Mu Yong is dead. Back in their school days, they were in the opposite sides of the school; Lifewisher was in the traditional martial arts faction and she was in the Reunion led faction. She helped Vera achieved her goals and 5 years ago, she betrayed all of them and killed all of his friends. Today. they are not in school any more but are on the same side of the battlefield.

"Get some sleep, you've been though alot." Lifewisher helped her up into the cabin.

Yuhwa was tired, tired of thinking of the implications of Mu Yong death, the years they've spent on the run, what her life is going to be like now that she is all alone that she quickly fell asleep..

**PART II**

Hayato laid down on the grass and stared up in the night sky, wondering as to what to do next. He tried to get information on Yuri and Fire Dragon from Yuhwa and Mu Yong but ended up fighting Mu Yong to the death. He was trying to be inconspicuous about it so that no one will end up hurt but Mu Yong and his lust for fighting and destruction got the better of the situation.

He was going to let Yuhwa go anyways but someone ended up intervening and they escaped. It looked like a Southern Yardplay practitioner but Hayato couldn't figure who it was.

Looking up in the sky reminded him of that night where his master gave up his life to protect him from the traditional martial arts purge of the Reunion practitioners, where he received the hidden secrets of Northern Broad Strike from his masters blood soaked hand, where he disappeared for two years; training and completing the succession as the only legitimate successor of his art.

After his solitary training, he went and challenged Vera to a duel. They fought for hours, which ended up in a draw. Before he can call out Vera to use all of her skills, he was captured and put into prison, a council was held to decide his fate.

Hayato was recognized by the council as the legitimate successor of the Northern Broad Strike style.

From what he have heard of the proceedings, Vera and a couple of his old masters acquaintance stepped in for him and vouched for his legitimacy. Even though he received minimal artificial Ki from Reunion laboratory, he didn't assimilate any other techniques from other traditions. In the end, his love and devotion towards the Northern Broad Strike art saved him. The fact that his master gave him the secrets were proof enough that he is the legitimate successor of his art, the fact that he was able to fight off Vera in a duel and live was proof enough.

In truth, all of this was just a facade to see whom he was loyal to. His selfishness towards owning Northern Broad Strike to himself and only to himself put his ideals directly in line of the traditional Murim and their leader, Vera Linus - recognized successor of Heavens Riches and the de facto leader of Murim.

Five years ago, it seemed like him and Vera fate were about to be separated but fate had other plans and two years later from that fateful night; Hayato stood by Vera side, pledging his allegiance to her and to Murim only with one condition.

All for the sake of his selfish Veritas...

Five years has now passed and Hayato has been helping Vera any way he can, and has loyally stood by her side, he knows that she will fulfill the request he made and all he has to be is patient.

The last task he was assigned was to find as much information as he can about Yuri and Fire Dragons movement. Unfortunately, those two were proving to be quite adept of avoiding detection and whenever they find a lead to their whereabouts; the two were either gone already or dead bodies were left. Eventually, only Hayato was left to do the task as he is the only one who can handle those two and with their combined strength, even that would prove to be qute a task.

Of course, Hayato happily accepted the grand task as it will prove the strength of his Northern Broad Strike to everyone.

He managed to track down Fire Dragon and a short battle ensued till the crafty ex-director pulled a rabbit out of his hat and managed to escape. Following the trail he met, he came across Yuhwa and Mu Yong and the rest, as they say, is history.

Hayato started to drift towards sleep when his cell phone rang.

"Vera?"

"Hayato, how is it going?"

"Just hanging."

"..., I want you to come in and see me."

"Why? I haven't found Yuri and Fire Dragon. I was so close in catching Fire Dragon last time."

"I know and thank you but it is important. I have found what you are looking for."

Hayato held his breath in silence. Finally, she found what he was looking for and the excitement only grew faster inside of him.

"I can be there in 2 days."

"Good, see you then."

**PART III**

Loud, thunderous thuds came from the back of the martial arts dojo.

Ka-eun came in early to check the place out and didn't expect that there were already practitioners inside, training, she should've expected this of course since she used to do the same thing when she trained in Judo years ago.

She wanted to join and learn martial arts from a dojo near her place to expand her horizons, she was thinking of becoming a mixed martial artist and having a varied repertoire can be useful inside the octagon. She hasn't been training as well so she needed something she can pick up and ease in, and if she decides that she's not into it - at least she's gotten a workout out of it.

There was only one person training inside, Ka-eun was surprised when she saw the person, he didn't look like a martial artist at all - more so a homeless bum. The more the man moved though, the less she thought of him as a bum as he moved with power and grace only a martial artist who has put in the years can achieve. She suddenly had much more respect to the homeless looking man.

"Can I help you?" the man asked, looking at Ka-eun, his drill stopped to acknowledge her.

"Sorry to bother you," she bowed at him, "I'm looking for the gym leader, is he around?"

"He normally doesn't get in till noon, are you here for training?"

"Yes, he told me to come in at this time."

"Ah, you must be Ka-eun. He told me to expect you, get changed and step inside the ring." the man pointed at a door on the other side of the room.

Ka-eun nodded and started to head at that direction. She wondered what the man was doing to make that loud noise before, he was inside the sparring ring and the sandbags were on the other side of the room. She also wondered if this man is an instructor and if this was some sort of initiation to be accepted in this gym. It didn't matter to her, her resolve is strong enough that whatever gets thrown at her - she will overcome it.

This gym is held in high regard and prides itself for creating champions in the martial arts worlds, it is also very selective of who it lets in - from the rumours, one person a year is accepted into the fold and even with that, there's no proof that said person can last the grueling training. Also, there are also stories of a man so strong who is a part of this gym that he never participates in tournaments due to his strength and skill.

She changed into her gi and headed back into the ring. The man took off his sweater and is down to a tank top, his body is built like a martial artist who has been training for years. Ka-eun has never seen anything like this and was thoroughly impressed by it.

"Step right in and lets' get started."

"What should I call you?"

"Don't bother, I never really cared for names."

"Ok..."

"Alright, I was told to assess you and give you pointers on what you need to work on to become a mixed martial artist. Your goal is to get a hit on me, in whatever way you choose to do so - anything goes. Once you do that, this exercise is over and I will give you my notes. Ok?"

"Yes."

"C'mon..." he looked at her with a grin, his hand beckoning her to attack.

[The nerve of this person.] she thought as she got ready to attack, [I'm gonna launch him to the moon soon.]

The man stood in front of her in an open, casual stance but she can tell he left no openings. She launched a couple of jabs at his face to distract him so that she can step and throw him. The man dodged her jabs by weaving and in an instant, he was in her space. She was surprised by his speed that she launched a hook to his liver. He promptly blocked it with his shoulder and stepped in closer, his face inches away from her; he then grinned at her and stepped in forcefully, using a variation of a shoulder check, to knock her to the ground.

Ka-eun was knocked down to the ground in seconds, this has never happened to her in all her years as a martial artist. She knows she's a little rusty but from this point, she can tell that this man is just toying with her and is not using his full power. She angrily clenched her teeth and banged her fist to the ground.  
"If you have the energy to be angry, you still have energy to get up and try to get a hit on me."

She stood up and got ready to attack again.

Hours passed by and Ka-eun was still trying to get a hit on the homeless bum. Other martial artist already arrived and has started their daily regime while others looked on and watched the spectacle that is happening inside the ring. Ka-eun was down on her knees, exhausted at trying to get a hit on this man, she tried everything she knew - even forbidden techniques and none of it was getting a reaction. This man, she knew, was in a whole different level.

"Part-time master, aren't you a bit rough on the new prospect?" an old man appeared on the side of the ring.

"Ah, master. Good afternoon. Was I? I didn't think so. I treated her like any martial artist of that level. You know I don't bully the weak."

Ka-eun, hearing her being called weak, glared at the man standing in front of her.

"You know I'm right, and it's not because you couldn't hit me - there isn't a lot of people who can beat me, I am that strong. You're better off than most people though, at least you can crawl already. You need some work on some aspects but you really need to work on a fatal weakness of yours."

She looked at him, or glared at him, but a puzzled look started to creep at her face.

"You need to work on your strength, can you do situps while hanging from a pullup bar?"

"Not that, what's my fatal weakness?!" she shouted at him, frustrated.

"It's your attitude."


	3. Chapter 3

**Episode III**

Lightning Tiger watched as Gangryong tries to complete the last repetition of the circuit workout he has him doing in between his meditations. The thought of getting a disciple never crossed his mind at all, due to the path he chose to go against Yuri, the current head of the Heavens Riches faction. He thought he was going to be the last successor of EOTL.

If he believed in Gods or destiny, then meeting Ma Gangryong at that point in time could've been called divine intervention.

Here is a young man, who isn't as eloquent as other pure bred traditionalist martial arts, but purely wishes to devote himself into achieving strength beyond mere humans; And him, a master of a martial arts who rewards strength and devotion rather than tradition.

The two meeting each other at that point in time is a close to a miracle as one would get.

Gangryong finished his last set and laid down in the ground, panting for air.

"No rest for the wicked, go do the ki refinement meditation I showed you for 2 hours."

"Oh man, not again. When are you going to show me awesome techniques like a Kamehameha?"

"Shaddup! Dare a baby ask to run when he can't even crawl."

Gangryong grumbled on the side, something about kicking his ass one of these days, as he got into the meditation position and quieted his mind.

Lighting Tiger looked up in the sky, and smiled - somehow, he felt relieved that the future of EOTL is in good hands.

**PART I**

Honse laid on the couch looking at the ceiling.

These couple of years has been a trying and exhausting. While running away, hiding, to avoid Vera henchmen - he had to ensure that his training was up kept to standards. He can't go dying yet till he avenges the death of his classmates and comrades in arms.

[Why did you have to go do that and kill yourself Rud? It didn't have to go that way...] he thought to himself.

The only good thing that came out of this was Shinra. She was lost during the initial skirmishes with Vera; she lost her master, her friends, her way to achieve power - everything was taken from her. With that, her fierce tough exterior broke to reveal a sensitive girl and in facing death, was saved by Honse. They ran together and opened up to one another and eventually became much more than fugitives.

The problem now, he thought, was Jeeha. The death of Rud broke him mentally and his isolation training did not help. All Honse could see was death, hatred and chaos in Jeeha eyes. He wants to help him but he doesn't know how, or if it's even possible. The death of Rud scarred them all but non deeper than Jeeha. His hatred for Vera is all encompassing that even the great Vera might have trouble with him.

For the plan to work though, they need Jeeha to be like this. Even if a life must be sacrificed, as long as they end up killing Vera - it was well worth the price.

Honse cellphone rang, it was Shinra.

"Hello my pretty!" Honse exclaimed at the phone.

"Shuddup" Shinra playfully replied back. "I managed to get ahold of our contact inside. He said he'll be able to help us out but it's a one time deal and the price will be huge 'cuz he's sticking his neck out for us."

"That's fine - no matter what the price is, we'll pay it. When is this going to go down?"

"Soon, he said, he just needs to take care of some business. He'll contact us."

"Thanks for the hard work Shinra, come home now."

"Geez. Melodramatic much. See you soon."

**PART II**

[What the fuck is this girl thinking!] Gangryong thought as he watched Ka-eun fight a much bigger man than her inside a steel octagon ring. Loud cheering enveloped the arena as Ka-eun barely dodged a wild haymaker targeting her face. He can see her face was full of determination but the way she was going at it was all wrong. If this keeps up, she's going to lose.

…..

Ka-eun was sitting in the corner of the gym doing some breathing exercises that Gangryong taught her. He's been having her do breathing exercises and a strict physical regime for weeks now.

"Even if you have perfect techniques, it's no use if you don't have the physical strength to back it up." he kept repeating at her.

"GAH! This is so boring, when are you going to show me techniques?" she screamed at Gangryong.

"Che, my techniques are uber-elite. You're too weak to be able to handle it."

"Like hell I couldn't, the only reason you beat me last time was because you were faster than me."

"Yeah, I was faster than you - which means I'm stronger than you, so why don't you shut up and do as you're told till you can somewhat put a scratch on me."

Ka-eun had no reply to that. It was true, their first sparring session - she was soundly beat. Even though he only used his speed, she can tell he was holding back, and that pissed her off even more. It also made her very curious about this man, besides looking like a bum most of the time - she knew nothing about him and his past and when she asked around, apparently no one knows as well.

She was losing herself in her thoughts when a fist knocked her on her head.

"Time for a run, wear that weighted vest on the side and try to be back before the hour."

She growled at him and she made her way to the vest. The way she is now, she knows she is weaker than him, but that doesn't mean she's going to stay that way for long. She will become stronger and then she's going to make him eat his words.

…..

[Goddamnher! I can't have someone I taught losing to a place like this!] Gangryong growled as he made his way to her corner. The bell rang, sounding the end of the 2nd round. This was a 3 round match and from what he can tell, she was losing by decision. She needs to finish this if she wanted to win.

[Was this too early for her? No, field work is always the best way to learn a skill.]

"Ka-eun!" he growled at her, "What are you doing? He's going to win if you keep this up."

"This is your fault, why did you throw me into a no hold barred tournament so soon."

"Shut up! You're the one who was always complaining about doing exercises all the time. If I knew you were this weak, I wouldn't have let this happen!"

"I'm not weak!"

"Then show it to me and win!"

"I'm trying...but he's too much." she said in a quiet voice. Even though she has been fighting her hardest to reach the final round of this tournament and win it all - the man in front of her was just in another level compared to the others she fought.

"Again, it's your fatal weakness that setting you back."

"My attitude?"

"Yeah, your attitude."

"What does my attitude have anything to do with this?"

"Well, if you can't figure it out, you're going to lose this match." Gangryong said as the bell rang to start the match.

[My attitude, how the hell is my attitude holding me back"]


End file.
